A conversation in the graveyard
by McMasher
Summary: Hermione doesn't think she is good enough to to the Love of the great Harry Potter...fortunately someone comes and sets her straight. Just a fluffy Harmony one-shot. HHr. Please read and review.


**So this story literally just popped into my head and its coming out free form so I hope it comes out half way decent. **

**This is my second attempt at fan fiction but the last one I wrote was probably 6 years ago now.**

**So yeah I don't own Harry Potter it's all good old' J.K's**

**A conversation in the graveyard**

Silence reigned in the tiny wizarding village of Godric's Hollow. Every inch of the village seemed to be finally be asleep for the night, there were no late night services in the little church, no night owls keeping the pub open to all hours of the night, even the animals of the night seemed to be unnaturally quiet and still as if even they did not want to disturb the silent expanse around them.

The only noise that could be heard is that faint rustling of a cloak fluttering in the soft night breeze. The cloak was wrapped around the slender frame of a certain Hermione Granger. The woman had stopped and stood in the town square and looked at a monument. To the non-magical who lived in the village they would see a solemn obelisk enshrining the names of those lost in the two Great Wars. But to the young witch and the rest of the wizarding world the statue showed three people, a man with unruly hair and glasses looking fondly at his wife and their little son looking as content as any child ever could.

The young woman looked up and smiled at the statue while most who came to look at the statue would look at the child who had multiple times throughout his life done the impossible and defeated the Darkest Wizard to ever exist. The woman focused closer at the face of the woman. She had thick wavy hair and almond shaped eyes which Hermione knew from experience were a distinctive and dazzling green. Sighing she turned and continued to her real destination the small graveyard behind the church. As Hermione walked through the maze of tombstones she couldn't help but remember the catastrophic first visit to the village, how she had almost lost everything that she cared about in flurry of curses, fangs and screams.

Rounding the corner the witch came to her destination, two graves exactly the same as they had been when she was here last except for the cold snow of winter obscuring the names on the graves.

"Hello Lily." Whispered Hermione. Brushing a strand of her curly brown hair from her eyes she looked down at the grave and despite the small smile she wore a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I needed to come and speak to you." She sighed softly. "I hope I am doing right by you. Your son is so amazing in every possible way. He sacrificed so much for everyone and now that the war is over he finally deserves happiness. I just…I want to be that person. The person who can light up his eyes and bring out that smile of his." Hermione sighed and wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I just hope I am doing enough to make him as happy as a man as selfless as him deserves. I guess I just wanted to come and tell you and James that I'm trying." Taking a deep breath Hermione started to turn away from the grave but was stopped by a soft white glow.

Gasping in utter shock, Hermione couldn't believe what she was looking at standing before her was the glowing form of Lily Potter.

"Oh you poor thing" came from the ghostly form.

"Wha-whats happening? Lily are you a ghost?" Cried the young witch. A soft smile came to the figure's pale lips.

"No dear I don't think I can explain but you should know that finding exact explanations are hard to come by when old magic and love come into the mix. No I'm only here because it seems like you need someone to talk to."

"But why me why not go and speak to your son? This would make Harry's entire world." Said Hermione shakily.

"Because Harry is happy. Happier than he has ever been. While you on the other hand seem like there's something wrong." Replied Lily

Hermione sighed "It's just that I don't know if I'm good enough for Harry. I love him. I love him with all my heart. But am I enough? I'm his bossy know-it-all best friend. I'm not athletic like Ginny, free spirited Luna, or gorgeous like Fleur. Am I forcing him to settle for me when he could have so much more?" said Hermione with tears returning to her eyes.

Lily gave a soft smile and let out a small sigh. "Hermione I have watched Harry grow up from afar his entire life. I watched him be miserable for eleven years with my sister and her husband. I saw him light up with happiness when Hagrid came and told him he was a wizard. I saw his happiness upon meeting you and Ron his first two friends. I watched him suffer through the death of the Diggory boy and the next 3 years of war. Losing Sirius and Dumbledore and Remus and Tonks. I saw his relief when Voldemort finally died and he was finally free of all of the pain. But all of that Hermione pales in comparison to the joy and happiness that he experiences whenever he sees you walk into a room. The way his eyes light up when you both get home from work and see each other. You should see the tenderness on his face as he watches you sleep if he's woken up from a nightmare. He may have had a crush on that Cho Chang. He might have had feelings for Ginny Weasley. But Hermione dear I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything in the world."

Hermione couldn't stop the tears now they fell down from her chocolate eyes down her cheeks. Lily still smiled happily.

"Thank you Lily" Hermione whispered.

"Now go home to him Hermione make each other happy and live long wonderful lives and eventually give me my grandchildren." Said Lily laughing lightly.

Hermione also laughed "Ok Lily I will."

"Good dear." Came Lily's reply as she started to fade away. Slowly the apparition faded away and was gone like she had never even been there. Hermione collected herself smiled and quickly conjured a bouquet of Lily's and leaving them on the grave stone she Disapparated.

Walking quietly into the flat she shared with Harry she hung up her cloak walked into the bedroom and quickly changed back into some pajamas. However her rustling had caused the man sleeping in the bed to stir.

"Mione? What where did you go off to at this time of night?" he said sounding a strange mix of concerned and groggy.

As she climbed into she quickly kissed him "Don't worry love I couldn't sleep so I just went out for a walk."

Harry smiled and kissed her again "Ok then. Goodnight I love you Hermione."

"I love you to Harry."

**Well what do you guys think I pumped this out in a couple of hours and it came out better than I thought it would. It's got me itching ti start writing again so if you guys liked it read and review it and I might start pumping out some more one shorts before trying my hand at something larger and hey if you didn't like it let me know that as well after all this was done in like two and a half hours.**


End file.
